


Aequum AU (the world fixed tbh)

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, i dont rly expect many ppl to see this since no fandom tagged, i used basic anatomical terms so its not kinkier than a human body textbook, sigh i have ideas all the time but i am terrible at writing fics, there will be sexual organs and anatomy mentioned so idk be warned, this is just an au i thought up, this is sort of like an a/b/o fixed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:52:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18700909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hey you.Yeah you.You like A/B/O AUs but some things bother you about it?I feel ya, friend.This is a sort of human sexual/reproductive body au. Sounds weird, but hear me out.This includes people of all sexualities and genders. Trans? Gay? Poly? Agender? Ace? They all fit in, bud, as they should.I'll try to keep it brief and not too wordy, so if some ppl could just hear me out that'd be awesome.





	Aequum AU (the world fixed tbh)

All bodies*:

-have the ability to produce sperm and eggs. 

-have both a vagina and a penis.

-have the ability to become pregnant naturally.

-have a urinary track through the penis

-have functional testicles 

 

(*unless compromised or made divergent by birth defect, illness, or by medical procedure)

 

Defined gender and sex are much more relaxed.  
The differences between sexes is less anatomically telling, so people care less about differences between sexes.  
In basic terms sex is loosely determined by hormone levels, breast tissue, testicle size, hip width, body size/build, and virility.  
Most people tend to have different mixes.  
Because these can be varied, the idea of a body's sex is becoming outdated.  
The only people who really care about defined sex are doctors scientists.  
Doctors really need the specifics when treating patients, but have been known to use sex like an overall summary.

People can choose to identify as a gender if they want.  
People often don't assign themselves by gender, but it's not odd to.  
Gender is more based on how they want to be referred to.  
Typically 'They/Them/Their', 'She/Her' and 'He/Him/His' are used.

 

Sexual health is much more open and Sex is viewed with less taboo and bias.  
Having sex for pleasure is not seen as shameful, for most.  
Having multiple partners is also accepted.  
Cheating is viewed as breach of trust, especially considering the idea of being in open or poly relationships is accepted.  
Nonconcensual sexual acts are treated the same nonsexual assaults.

 

How do Trans people fit into this AU?  
Being Transgender exists in this AU but it's not a big issue?  
Let me explain.  
It's mostly for people who have many medically defined traits of one sex, but do not identify as for gender.  
So people may identify at Trans, but it's not considered abnormal.

 

******************************************  
So this is kinda a bonus/optional part--  
I really liked the animal attraction part of A/B/O but not the uncontrollable desires leading to rape or noncon or dubcon part. So that isn't a thing.  
So I'm thinking sexual attraction is more obvious via pheromones or something. BUT it doesnt mean been consent. And using it as an excuse to sexually assault someone is not accepted.  
Or pheromones of sexual desire could be controlled at will....idk  
Eitherway doesn't mean consent explicitly.  
There's no uncontrollable desire. If someone said they couldn't control themselves, they'd be lying.  
Some version of a heat/rut, but its the same for everybody.  
I figure people get their horny week at different times of the year....if it was at the same time,,,,it'd be crazy.  
Nobody has to have sex and they aren't in some super painful lust wave for a week.  
They just extra horny.  
It's like having a period, but no pain, just extra sexual energy.  
People still go about their business unless they want to take them time as a vacation.  
Lotta people take that week off for trying to conceive.  
Conception is alot more likely during heats.  
Some people take their week off to fuck alot for fun.  
It isn't weird to do either and being open about it isn't weird also.

 

i think that's everything i had in mind......this was longer than I thought so I'm sorry and thanks for reading thru.

 

*AH! Everybody goes thru the menstrual cycle sorry lol.  
Couples tend to sync up.  
**ALSO Marking or Bonding isn't thing.  
Sometimes people's bodies will identify someone as a good match. But it doesn't relate to sexual desires. It's like: if we had kids, they would prob be real healthy! Super easy to ignore and sometimes how ppl befriend each other lol.  
A Soulmate system could be added, but their is no SPiritual or w/e BINDING of one person to another.  
HAving bitemarks and hickeys displayed is kinda embarrassing but more like in a mushy newlyweds way.  
***Ace people exist same as normal. Nothing is different in that regard.  
****Sexism and alotta gender/sex based discrimination aren't an issue. Specific people or groups might have weird biases but it's common or cultural acceptable. Unfortunately other discriminations and problems are an issue, but gender/sex isn't in this au.

**Author's Note:**

> i am shy with ideas so im kinda embarrassed to post this....but i wanna just get it out there. if there's anything thats icky or that should be adjusted or fixed, let me know. Open to suggestions as well.


End file.
